sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of people from Saskatchewan
]] This is a list of notable people who are from Saskatchewan, Canada, or have spent a large part or formative part of their career in that province. A * Velma Abbott (1929-1987) – All-American Girls Professional Baseball League player * Mark Abley – writer * Dan Achen – guitarist, producer, co-founder of alternative rock band Junkhouse * Mel Angelstad – professional ice hockey player * Hazen Argue - politician, Senator, MP, Cabinet Minister * Colby Armstrong – NHL hockey player with Toronto Maple Leafs * Riley Armstrong – NHL hockey player with Detroit Red Wings * Brent Ashton – former NHL hockey player * Dick Assman – gas station attendant facetiously given fame on the David Letterman television show * Calvin Ayre – founder of Bodog B * Mike Babcock – Head Coach of the NHL's Toronto Maple Leafs Head Coach, Canadian Ice Hockey Olympic Team, 2012, Head Coach, Canadian Ice Hockey World Cup Team, 2016 * Lorne Babiuk – director, VIDO * Garnet Bailey – NHL forward, died on United Airlines Flight 175 * Mike Bales – hockey player * J.G. Ballard – English novelist and short story writer * Burke Barlow – musician * Doris Barr (1921-2009) – All-American Girls Professional Baseball League player * Wade Belak – former NHL player with Nashville Predators (deceased 2011) * Catherine Bennett (born 1920) – All-American Girls Professional Baseball League player * Red Berenson – Team Canada 1972, former NHL player and coach, Head Coach of the University of Michigan Ice Hockey Team * Todd Bergen – hockey player * Sarah Binks – fictional character created by Paul Hiebert, in whose gently satirical biography Regina figures as the rustic's metropolis * Byron Bitz – former professional hockey player * Randy Black – drummer for Primal Fear * Trevor Blackwell – entrepreneur * Mike Blaisdell – former NHL player * Allan Blakeney – former Premier of Saskatchewan * Derek Boogaard – former NHL hockey player with New York Rangers (deceased 2011) * Mike Botha – master diamond cutter * Ray Boughen – former mayor, current Member of Parliament for the riding of Palliser * Johnny Bower – hockey goaltender * Bob Boyer – visual artist, elder, university professor * Tyler Bozak – NHL player * Beverley Breuer – actor whose credits include Scary Movie 4 * Dave Brown – former NHL player * Sidney Buckwold – former Mayor of Saskatoon * David Luther Burgess – World War I pilot and politician * Garth Butcher – NHL player * Brent Butt – actor C * Hugh Cairns (VC) – World War I soldier awarded the Victoria Cross * Jock Callander – IHL all-time scoring leader * Lorne Calvert – Premier of Saskatchewan (2001–2007) * Angus Cameron – hockey player * Earl Cameron * Wendel Clark – former professional hockey player * Ethel Catherwood – Olympic medallist * Emily Clark (ice hockey) - Olympic hockey player * Lawrence Clarke – HBC official * Reggie Cleveland – World Series-starting baseball pitcher * Kim Coates (born 1958) – Canadian/American actor, Sons of Anarchy; born in Saskatoon * Terry Cochrane – Canadian football player * John Comiskey – football player * Neil Stanley Crawford – politician and jazz musician D * Mark Dacey – 2004 Brier Champion * Rod Dallman – hockey player * Charlie David – actor * Spencer Davis – general foreman * Stu Davis - country & western singer/songwriter, television and radio host * Thomas Osborne Davis – politician * Scott Deibert – former Canadian football player * Graham DeLaet – professional golfer * Ivor Dent – politician * Phyllis Dewar – Olympic swimmer * John Diefenbaker – former Prime Minister of Canada * Robert Dirk – former NHLer * Ken Doraty – former National Hockey League player * Liam Dougherty – ice dancer * Shirley Douglas – actor, daughter of T.C. Douglas; mother of Kiefer Sutherland * T.C. Douglas – CCF premier 1944–1961; later leader of the federal New Democratic Party * Rick Ducommun – actor * Duke Dukowski – former NHLer * Mathew Dumba – ice hockey player E * Jordan Eberle – NHL player for the New York Islanders * Murray Edwards – one of the richest Canadians * Michael Eklund – actor * Dan Ellis – NHL goaltender with Florida Panthers * Shane Endicott – former NHL hockey player F * Joe Fafard – sculptor and artist * Sylvia Fedoruk – scientist, former Lieutenant Governor of Saskatchewan * Larry Fisher – murderer of Gail Miller * Robert Fleming – composer, pianist, organist, choirmaster, and teacher * Emile Francis – former National Hockey League player and coach * Lisa Franks – Paralympic athlete * Don Freed – singer/songwriter * Dawna Friesen – newscaster * Jackie Friesen – assistant coach with the Wisconsin Badgers women's ice hockey team * Pete Friesen – guitar player for Alice Cooper, Bruce Dickinson of Iron Maiden and The Almighty * Gayleen Froese – author * Wes Funk – writer G * Michael Garnett – former NHL goaltender with the Atlanta Thrashers * Chris Getzlaf – CFL player * Ryan Getzlaf – NHL player * Clark Gillies – former National Hockey League player * Joanna Glass – playwright * Glenda Goertzen – author * Dirk Graham – NHL player * Thelma Grambo – All-American Girls Professional Baseball League player * Mary Greyeyes (1920 – 2011), the first First Nations woman to join the Canadian Armed Forces * Roland Groome – first licensed commercial pilot in Canada * Tom Grummett – comic book artist * Eric Gryba – NHL player with the Edmonton Oilers * Peter Gzowski – resided in Moose Jaw in 1957 H * Chris Hajt – professional ice hockey player, Lukko * Emmett Hall – former Supreme Court Justice * Stu Hart – professional wrestling patriarch * Scott Hartnell – NHL player * Ellie Harvie – actress; portrayed Morticia on The New Addams Family; was raised in Prince Albert * Dale Henry – hockey player * Jamie Heward – NHL player * Bill Hicke – NHL player with the Montreal Canadiens, New York Rangers, Oakland Seals, and the Pittsburgh Penguins * Douglas Hill – author * Ray Hnatyshyn – former Governor General of Canada * Randy Hoback – politician * Braden Holtby – NHL goaltender * Gustin House – Lyell Gustin, decades-long teacher of many eminent pianists province-wide * Stan Hovdebo – politician and educator * Gordie Howe – former NHL and WHA hockey player * Bill Hunter – ice hockey entrepreneur (deceased 2002) I * Roger Ing – artist * Into Eternity – progressive metal band * Dick Irvin, Jr. – Hockey Night in Canada broadcaster * James Isbister – Métis leader J * Honoré Jackson – Métis leader * Colin James – six-time Juno award-winning blues-rock musician * Harry Jerome – sprinter * Christine Jewitt (born 1926) – All-American Girls Professional Baseball League player * Arleene Johnson (born 1924) – All-American Girls Professional Baseball League player * Marguerite Jones (1917-1995) – All-American Girls Professional Baseball League player * Daisy Junor (1919-2012) – All-American Girls Professional Baseball League player K * Connie Kaldor – singer * Miklos Kanitz – Holocaust survivor * Ryan Keller – NHL hockey player, Ottawa Senators * Donald M. Kendrick – Calgary native, choral conductor and teacher at the University of Saskatchewan, Regina Campus, in the 1970s * John Kern – former Green Party of Saskatchewan leader * Dave King – university and NHL hockey coach * Joy Kogawa – author and poet * Kirk Krack – freediver * Darcy Kuemper – goalie for the NHL franchies Minnesota Wild * Chris Kunitz – NHL player * Kaylyn Kyle – member of the Canada women's national soccer team L * John Henderson Lamont – Supreme Court Justice * Annette Lapointe – writer * Regan Lauscher – Canadian luge champion * James Le Jeune (born 1910) – painter, born in Saskatoon * Catriona Le May Doan – speed skater, Olympic medallist * Curtis Leschyshyn – former NHL hockey player * Brock Lesnar – professional wrestler currently signed with WWE; residence in Regina * Sarah Lind – actor * Art Linkletter – radio and television host of Art Linkletter's House Party * Peter Loubardias – sportscaster * Reed Low – former National Hockey League player * Trey Lyles – professional basketball player M * Keith Magnuson (died 2003) – former NHL hockey player, Chicago Blackhawks * Charles Mair – poet * Kevin Mambo - actor and musician * Tyler Mane – former pro wrestler and actor * Yann Martel – Booker Prize-winning author * Tatiana Maslany – actor * Mike Maurer – CFL fullback * Chris McAllister – former NHL hockey player * Bud McCaig – co-owner of the Calgary Flames * Ethel McCreary – All-American Girls Professional Baseball League player * Mick McGeough – NHL referee * Frances Gertrude McGill – pioneering forensic pathologist and criminologist * Thomas McKay – politician and farmer * Mark McMorris – professional snowboarder * Michael D. Mehta – professor, author, director of SaskPower and Canadian Blood Services * Gail Miller – victim murder by Larry Fisher, for which David Milgaard was falsely convicted * Gerry Minor – former NHLer * Mike Mintenko – Commonwealth Games swimmer * David Mitchell, National Lacrosse League player * Joni Mitchell – musician, artist * Ken Mitchell – author, member of the Order of Canada * Allan Moffat – racing car driver and four-time winner of the Bathurst 1000 * * Blair Morgan – motocross/snowcross athlete * Keith Morrison – former NBC television news anchor * Brenden Morrow, retired NHL hockey player * Farley Mowat – novelist * Jerome Mrazek – hockey player * Scott Munroe – American Hockey League player * Garth Murray – NHL player N * * Zarqa Nawaz – creator of the CBC sitcom Little Mosque on the Prairie * Carey Nelson – long-distance runner * Jeff Nelson – hockey player * Darin Nesbitt – professor at Douglas College * Ted Newall – entrepreneur * Erik Nielsen – federal politician, former deputy prime minister * Leslie Nielsen – actor whose credits include Airplane!, Naked Gun and Scary Movie 4 O * Fergie Olver – Toronto Blue Jays broadcaster * Paul Owen – cricketer P * Ryan Parent – hockey player * Donny Parenteau – country music singer, songwriter, and musician * Denis Pederson – hockey player * Michael Peers – Archbishop of Qu'Appelle; Primate of the Anglican Church of Canada 1986-2004 * Michaela Pereira – Former CNN anchor, HLN Anchor * Janet Perkin (1921-2012) – professional baseball and curling player * Krista Phillips – professional basketball player (former University of Michigan Women's Basketball player) * Rich Pilon – former NHL hockey player * "Rowdy" Roddy Piper (Roderick Toombs) (died 2015) – professional wrestler and film actor * Jason Plumb – popular musician formerly with the Waltons * Logan Pyett, AHL player (Detroit Red Wings organization) and member of gold medal-winning Team Canada in 2005-2006 (U18 Junior World Cup) and 2007-2008 (World Junior Championship) R * Doug Redl – Canadian football player * Wade Redden – NHL defenceman * Scott Redl – Canadian football player * Drew Remenda – TV colour analyst for the San Jose Sharks and radio show host * Chico Resch – former National Hockey League goalie * Kyle Riabko – actor and musician * Erika Ritter – playwright and broadcaster * Jessica Robinson – country music singer * Jim Robson – broadcaster * Roy Romanow – former Premier of Saskatchewan * Martha Rommelaere (1922-2011) – All-American Girls Professional Baseball League player * Terry Ruskowski – hockey player S * William Sarjeant – geology professor and author * Fred Sasakamoose - First Canadian Aboriginal National Hockey League Player * Brayden Schenn – NHL hockey player with Philadelphia Flyers * Luke Schenn – NHL hockey player with Arizona Coyotes * Steve Schneider – entertainment producer, socialite * Karl Schubach – vocalist of metalcore band Misery Signals * Thomas Walter Scott – First Premier of Saskatchewan * Jack Semple – blues guitarist * Shiloh – singer * Sandra Schmirler (1963-2000) – former curler 3 time Canadian champion, 3 time World Champion, 1998 Olympic Games Gold Medallist * Mike Sillinger – NHL player * Brian Skrudland – former NHL hockey forward, two-time Stanley Cup Champion * Arthur Slade – Governor General's Award-winning author * Doug Smail – former National Hockey League player * Theresa Sokyrka – musician, artist * Brent Sopel – NHL hockey player with Atlanta Thrashers * Levi Steinhauer – CFL player * John Stevenson – politician * Charley Stis (1884-1979) – professional baseball player, manager and umpire * Jarret Stoll – NHL hockey player with Los Angeles Kings * Neil Stonechild – high-profile victim of a starlight tour * Joey Stylez (Joseph Laplante) – hip hop artist * Stephen Surjik – television and motion picture director whose credits include The Kids in the Hall and Wayne's World 2 * David Sutcliffe – actor * Anne Szumigalski – poet T * Dione Taylor – jazz singer * Ross Thatcher – former Premier Province of Saskatchewan (1964–1971) * Max Thompson – Nordic combined skier * Dave Tippett – former NHL player, NHL coach * Gordon Tootoosis – First Nations actor * Shannon Tweed – actor, wife of Gene Simmons of KISS U * Geoffrey Ursell – writer V * Guy Vanderhaeghe – author * Sugith Varughese – writer, director and actor * Darren Veitch – former NHL player * Jon Vickers – opera singer * Suzie Vinnick – folk/blues singer-songwriter and guitarist W * Brad Wall – Former Premier * Colter Wall — country and folk musician * Owen Walter – hockey player * Cam Ward – NHL hockey goaltender, Carolina Hurricanes * Mildred Warwick (1922-2006) – All-American Girls Professional Baseball League player * George Weaver – politician and metallurgical engineer * Ed Whalen – host and commentator, Stampede Wrestling * Elizabeth Wicken (1927-2011) – All-American Girls Professional Baseball League player * Doug Wickenheiser (1961-1999) – NHL player * Hayley Wickenheiser – hockey player and multiple Olympic medallist * Rick Wilson – hockey player * W. Brett Wilson – Business man and former star on Dragon's Den * Steven Woods – Quack.com co-founder, current Google Waterloo site director * Henry Woolf – actor * Janet Wright – actress and cast member of Corner Gas Y * Dylan Yeo – hockey player * Steven Yeun – actor See also * List of people from Regina, Saskatchewan * List of people from Saskatoon * List of people from Prince Albert References Category:Lists Category:People from Saskatchewan Saskatchewan